Pull Up Paint Job
by McRibbles
Summary: A year since Tyler sabotaged the Gwuncan kiss. Was it worth it?


Pull Up Paint Job

**A year since Tyler sabotaged the Gwuncan kiss. Was it worth it? ****Rated for swearing**_._

Pairings: Tyler & Gwen

_Looking into those eyes, and that face, I just couldn't resist, I wanted it so bad._

**Tyler's POV**

I had never been one to regret my actions. I never regretted stopping Gwen from kissing Duncan by kissing her myself. I never regretted falling in love with her. But over the past year we've been best friends, I always regret not telling her.

It all started in our apartment. "God dammit, Gwen! Turn down the fucking music!" Gwen was in her room, drawing, as she always did. But she loved to blast her music as loud as possible, and at times, it annoyed me.

"What's your problem? I'm trying to finish this project. You know music helps me focus." She was always so difficult. "Yeah, well, it doesn't help me focus!" I suddenly felt bad. Gwen was working on a project for her class at the art academy, and I was just sitting on my ass, accomplishing nothing. "You know what, never mind. I'll go to the gym."

My feelings for Gwen always made me realize that my intentions were ridiculous. If I could just tell her, my life would be so much simpler. "Hey Tyler." Now what? "Oh, hey Eva. What's up?" Eva and I weren't friends, but she was one of the few people I knew at the gym, so, what the heck? "Nothing much, Gwen is pissing me off, as always." Eva knew about my feelings for Gwen, and found it crazy that I hadn't told her.

"If you would've just told her, you would be much happier." Come to think of it, I should tell her. I've waited long enough. "You know, I think I should tell her. And I will. Tonight." And I ran away to prep myself.

**Gwen's POV**

Yes, I admit, I had been playing my music way too loud, but Tyler has a tendency to be overdramatic. That's what makes him so loveable. I'm not saying I'm in love, but there's definitely a connection between us. I'm a Goth, he's a jock. It's one of those "opposites attract" things. And he is pretty hot. And if it weren't for him saving my ass back in London, millions would hate me.

The thing that pisses Tyler off the most is that I'm still on friendly terms with Duncan. I don't get how it matters. Duncan's happily married with two of the cutest kids ever. It's as if he's jealous of me hanging out with my former crush.

I had lied to Tyler earlier that morning. I had already finished my art project. I was actually sketching him, which I normally do when I'm content. I could never tell him I was crushing, that seemed ridiculous.

Speaking of, he just barged into my room. "Hey, Gwen, what do you say we go to the falls tonight? I wanna tell you something." Niagara Falls was where we played husband and wife back in season 3. We went back there to have a party when Cody won the million dollars. That was where I realized I liked him.

It was always our special place. Whatever Tyler has to say must be pretty important.

**Tyler's POV**

I decided to take Gwen to the falls to tell her about my feelings. It was a special place, so what better place to take a special girl? I decided to find the perfect person to give me a makeover, my ex-girlfriend, Lindsay. But that would piss Gwen off. It always did when I went to see my ex.

I decided to just be myself. Gwen seemed to appreciate me the way I was. I just couldn't wait.

"Gwen, can you hurry, please? I wanna get going soon." I don't imagine how it took so long for one person to get ready. "You've got 2 minutes or I'm leaving without you." Just then she walked out of her bedroom. My jaw hit the floor. She had on a strapless black dress. "I'm ready, let's go."

The drive to the falls felt like it took ages. Sitting in a car with the love of my life and knowing there was a 50% chance she could be mine was painful. Finally she spoke. "What's so important that you have to drive to the falls looking like your mom just died?" I stopped the car. "What's so important that you have to wear your sexy dress?" Did I seriously just say that?

**Gwen's POV**

Sexy dress? "Tyler, I wanted to look nice because whatever you had to say must've been important." "It is important. I've wanted to tell you for a year. Since that kiss in London." Shit, what was coming? "What are you trying to say, Tyler?" He looked straight into my eyes with this innocent look and said, "I love you, Gwen." Did my best friend just say that he loved me?

I loved him too, I had never wanted to admit it, but I had. Looking into those eyes, and that face, I just couldn't resist, I wanted it so bad. I leaned in and kissed him. And we kept kissing on the side of the road. How romantic.

**Tyler's POV**

If this is what kissing Gwen feels like, I could get used to it. "So, what happens now?" I'm sure she was thinking the exact same thing. "Let's just sit back and find out." I always liked the way she thought. We got out of the car and grabbed each other's hands. We walked to the falls. We kissed again and again. And I pushed her in the water. Just kidding!

**The End**


End file.
